


Sanitas per Aquam

by Dodo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Exploration, Gen, Getting Together, Massage, Oblivious Steve Rogers, POV Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Steve won an all expenses paid spa weekend, and he goes and experiences the lush world of posh people baths. He’s out of his depth entirely but at least he met someone nice at the end.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Sanitas per Aquam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TanakaYuuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanakaYuuko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [TanakaYuuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanakaYuuko/pseuds/TanakaYuuko) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) discord handle: TanakaYuuko#0106
> 
> 3) Long prompts:  
> -Steve gets a coupon for a spa week-end and after the sauna he can't get back his clothes because the key get stuck into the lock of the locker. A maintenance member helps him (Tony).  
> 5) I am a sucker for any kind of AU. Abuse/non-con accepted for the Captain Hydra part.  
> I'll probably love whatever you throw at me

Steve looked over the fancy card feeling the hard cold pressed card stock, the addresses matched, the place looked very fancy. He wishes he’d been more aggressive during the Shield gift exchange, clint got a mini movie popcorn maker, Natasha got boxed wine...Though Nat cheated she brought her own gift and then kept it through the exchange.

Steve regretted not keeping his gift, which had been an assortment of vouchers for the Coney island attractions. Nat had said this would be good for him, she’d driven him to the place and now he was on the doorstep anxious. If he didn’t go and Nat found out it would be much worse so he spent a minute straightening himself out.

The place was massive, there was a pond inside the building with a waterfall. With live plants in ground making the front look like a tropical get away. It took a bit of searching to find the desk he did his best to walk up to it without marching. Trying not to marvel at the fact they had fish in the pond and what looked like birds in the trees. Presenting his card and seeing the receptionist’s eyes light up, she smiled and offered a white band that snapped around his wrist.  
“Enjoy your day! I recommend the massage first. Towels are on your left.”

Steve found the towels and followed the signs, there he met a very enthusiastic lady named Jan, who instructed him to put his clothes all of them in a locker, and the key would snap onto his bracelet. Steve contemplated in the changing room on his underwear he’d like to keep them but then wondered about the bath part, eventually a voice that sounded like Natasha in his head talked him out of keeping them on. Once everything was stored in the locker and the key secure Steve wrapped a towel around his narrow waist and shuffled over to the room Jan was in.

Jan easily got him settled face down on the table as she nattered away about some sort of fashion show. Her hands were quick and skilled and Steve found himself dosing under her. There was a warm weight placed along his spine, he sighed it felt good. Jan’s finger kneaded deeper into his muscles and he felt them relax, it felt really good.

“You carry a lot of tension in your shoulders, don’t worry I’ll get all the kinks out.”  
Steve managed a low moan as he lay there with the heated rocks on his back. Body softening as Jan worked his muscles into jelly.  
“Would you like some cupping?”  
Steve lifted his head with a frown, when jan held out a glass cup he shook his head. He knew what it was but he didn’t need help with bruises.  
“No thanks.”  
“Well I’m done here then I’ll leave you, you should follow the blue line. Should be fine.”

Steve got up and secured his towel around his waist, on the floor outside of the room there were several colored lines. He followed the blue for a bit, but then decided to try the yellow that branched off into a room that had little chairs with holes in them. He frowned at them slightly confused by what he was seeing. Another man lifted up his towel and sat down, he smiled at Steve and picked up a remote of some sort.  
“What is this?”  
“The A steam, room. Sit down it's not too bad.”

Steve sat down on the seat after hiking up his towel, he was confused at first. It didn’t feel bad but it was definitely strange, and he had nothing to go on for this experience. He picked up the remote and turned it up some. Yeah this was a new thing for him, and never one to back down he sat and fiddled with the settings until he found one he really liked.

After steaming his butthole Steve decided it would be best to follow the blue line, it lead him to an area full of mud in tubs. A handsome looking employee ushered him into one. It was warm and thick and as he carefully settled into the mud with his head on a sponge, the mud cradled him. It was like a warm moist hug and while absolutely strange, it was very comfortable.  
“We’ll but a clay mask on and you sit for 10-15 minutes and then you get to have a cold water bath, and then sit in the sauna. Sound good?”

“Yes,”  
Steve let the man stroke the clay on his face, wondering when the cucumbers would be placed. There were none to be had, the clay on his face smelt good and was also warm and Steve dozed in the mud bath. He was nudged awake, luckily he’d remembered that he was in mud. He was helped out and rubbed down and led to an empty room to wash the grit off.

Steve slid into the pool and was shocked at how cold it was, he was expecting something warm again. He made haste in rubbing of the remiadinging grit, from his face and body. Dunking himself a few times as he tried to get the pits of sand and clay out of the hair on his neck. His nipples were erect and his fingers starting to prune by the time he got out. 

Picking up a towel and drying himself off, edged into a sauna room that was empty. And snagged another towel to wrap around his waist as he sat down. The other wetter towel he rubbed against his head as he slowly regained that warm sleepy feeling, though he was far more alert now. The cold had done that, he stretched out his legs, his body felt new. His skin seemed softer.

Steve could see why people went to spas like this one, he hadn’t expected to enjoy his visit but here he was with a sense of accomplishment and feeling good. None of his aches or pains were around to bother him, thinking that if he was careful and maybe a less expensive place he could get a spa treatment every quarter. 

He got out of the sauna and padded over to his lockers, using the key he found it jammed and so he attempted a second time to get it to turn. It was probably to much force on the little aluminum key as it bent in the lock. Dressed in only a towel Steve looked around, He rapped on an office door in the locker room. A nice looking guy in a jumpsuit opened the door.

“Yes?”  
“I uh can’t get into the locker?”  
Steve gestured to the door with the bent key in the lock, missing how the other’s gaze sharpened on the white bracelet. Or the way his eyes roved over Steve’s body.

“Sure I can get your stuff out, for your number.”  
“My number?”  
Steve sputtered surprised.

“Sure you may have all expenses paid, but that little voucher doesn’t cover this. Plus I’d like to see more of you.”  
Steve hitched up the towel up suddenly aware he wasn’t wearing much. The guy was being rather forward and yet, the smirk and teasing gaze. Maybe the spa boosted his confidence because he nodded and accepted the maintenance man’s offer.

“Sure you have some paper?”  
“Right here, thank you.”  
Steve jotted the number down and watched the other squirrel it away in his jumpsuit and then duck back into his tiny office and pull out some sort of crowbar contraption. Placing it under the door and popping the locker open with practiced ease.  
“What can I call you?  
“Steve, thanks!”

Steve picked up his clothes eager to put them on, but paused in his retreat to the men’s room.  
“I’ll call you next Friday Steve, for a date. I’m Tony by the way.”  
Steve nodded finally looking at the name tag to confirm Tony's name.  
“I’d like that.”  
Tony smiled and slipped back into his office and Steve turned to the dressing room, just as his towel gave up the ghost and came undone. He didn’t squeak but he did dart into one of the alcoves and tugged the curtain closed.

Natasha was right this had been a good experience.


End file.
